A skyrim tale 2
by the grand adventurer
Summary: When vahl loses her memories of her last adventure and all her powers and strength it is up to a new hero to find who did this and why while Vahl and him avoid capture from a unknown force looking to destroy all kindness in the world
1. The abduction

Vahl was walking home to windhelm with farkas ,poet and aqua from Lydia's grave sight in front of whiterun the group was all discombobulated and missing again poet broke the silence say um vahl is the voice really gone? Yep Vahl replied vahl at the moment was both glad and sad venturian was gone but if she ever met him she would still slap him for driving her up a wall for 2 years but she still missed that rambling voice in her head they still continued walking for about 2 hours in silence it was dark out now and the town was in full veiw it was the most famous of the 9 keeps because the queen of skyrim lives there As vahl walked up to the gate of windhelm she pulled out a small card and when she got to the door she went to the right side of the door where a dalik like eye was conected to a printer like bottom the dalik eye was facing down on the small copying machine like base its eye peice was bronze but the base was painted to look like a part of the wall and it was placed in the wall vahl put the small card she was holding under the eye peice and a beam of green light came from the eye peice and scaned vahls card and it made a declineing beep not again vahl sighed poet who was also disappointed that it the machine was malfuctioning again i dont know why it does that poet said vahl ( who was waving the card im frustration under the scanner as it beeped many time declining vahls entrance) vahl took a deep breath and tryed again and got the same results so this time in full rage vahl pulled out her sword and stabbed the machine and while the sword was in it beeped a accepting beep and the gaint doors opened to windhelm Poet and farkas flinched while this happend vahl pulled the sword out of the scanner and looked over at farkas and poet and At that moment they laughed a little as they contuined there way to there house

* * *

As the three walked into vahls house they felt somthing was off when the door slamed shut and locked it self behind them thats when it happend vahl then fell to the ground and was paralized getting sleepy as poet and farkas ran in fear from somthing but vahl could not tell but it must be powerful because then she heard to bodies slam on the floor she wished they where okay but her vision was going blurry as she was put into a huge bag and that was when was i just owned? Was vahls last thoughts Then she fell into a deep sleep

In an unknow loction

Vahl awoke on a floor made out of stone when she looked up she saw a thone in the dark part of the room where some one who was siting in it as vahl got up she noticed that she was in the center of the room right under the only light in the room that was when she discoverd a dart in the back of her neck that was when the man on the throne she could only see the out line of started to talk well well well little mis queen woke up he said what do you want and where have you taken me and why Vahl asked roleing her eyes at the little queen joke Ho only to get you out of the way if my plan and she realized she was surrounded She could see sharply now that the darts affects have worn off that was when the shadowy figure on the throne yelled my sevents restrain her she tryed to reach to her sword only to find it was gone the figures turned out to be vath and marik she was shocked to see them here they grabbed her by the wirst and forced her to her Knees whats going on? vahl screamed in a demanding tone there minds are mine to control the man said soon all your strenght and memories from your last adventure will be forgoten and you will no longer know anyone here he contiuned vahl thought this guy was nuts but he contuined talking and your powers and strengh will be sucked from your soul so you will be as helpless as a child that was when he used a purple beam from his hand and when it hit her face vahl screamed in pain She then started to forget things and she started feeling weaker good bye... Vahl the man said as she got knocked out from the pain and he stopped the magic spell as he yelled move servents marik and vath got up there expressions blank the man used a diffrent spell this time and vahl was teloported out to who knows where

Meanwhile out by lake in the middle nowhere in pitulare

(story out)

A youge man /cat thing walked on the side of the lake he looked rachet from the rachet and clack series but with more normal sized and brown eyes and he had yellow fur with orange stripes( if you dont know who rachet and clank are look it up ) and with long ears four times the size of normal ears and he wore a chest plate with the symbol on it that ment time and stormcloak armor under the crest and he wore a backpack and had blue pants that had a hole in the back for his tail which had a big poof on the end like a lion his name was rex and his accompliss lizardo whos name is the same of his spieces which are are just fox sizes huminoid lizards with nomal tungng and h had a nos face and eyes but no ears and his scales are a bownish orange which he sat on a piece of shoulder armor on rexs shoulder

(story in)

Rex looked at a map trying to figure out where they where and it was a beutifull part of skyrim with trees to his left and a lake to his right rex sat down on a log hey hey whats the hold up lizardo asked coming out of rexs backpack lizardos voice is high but not very high just enought to annoy you after a few minites of talking im trying to figure out where we are rex replied well we bet-(gasp) rex look over there lizardo yeld rex looked over and just down the beach a darkelf laying on the beach wearing nothing but miner clothe rex ran over there to check to see if the darkelf was alright as rex examianed and figured out it was a girl dark elf is she alright? Lizardo asked shes alright but shes in a coma of somekind rex said he realized what he needed to do lizardo get some nirnroot please lizardo handed rex two peices of the nirnroot and the song they made was loud as rex put it next to the darkelfs ears and she woke up in a snap w-where am i?she looked over to see rex and lizardo um hi rex said with a queshinable face hi the darkelf responded look none of know where we are so how did you get here rex asked well i was on a shipwreck and thats all i remeber she said a ship wreck?look are you hungry or thirst rex asked no im fine she responded rex helped her off the sand it was midday now okay if you say so but are you sure your alright? rex asked rex was not sure if this women was lieing because this lake was not conneted to the ocean in any way and a boat shipreck would be visible because this lake was not very deep but he belived this women

Story out

I forgot to mention rex does not sound like a kagic he has a nordic voice

Story in

Look my name is rex and this is lizardo rex said hellloo lizardo said nice to meet you all my name is vahl

* * *

Dun dunn da sorry for it not being so badly spelled and not being so descripdive

It is the first fanfiction ive done so no bad reviews please


	2. welcome to farkearth ch2

Rex and vahl have been walking for about 4 hours straight with out saying a word when Vahl broke the silence. Hey Rex mind is I ask you something? sure go right ahead. rex said just what are you exactly? vahl asked hoping he would not be offended by what she just asked him. I'm a Mountane lorens rex said in a casual tone, you know some people think I'm a khajiit but they don't anything. rex said

a few minutes later

hello anyone in there?! a voice yelled into the forest rex and vahl and even lizardo peaked out of the backpack they looked around until they heard a scream what was that? lizardo said I don't know rex said vahl had started running TO the sound rex and lizardo just looked at each other and shrugged and then yelled vahl wait up! rex yelled as he ran after her. when rex got there vahl was frozen (movement wise not literally frozen)and when rex saw something that scared him a iron sword was ripped in half . then they heard the same scream again up the hill rex ran up the hill vahl was out of her trance and followed him up on the top they saw what snapped the sword in half a saber tooth cat as he and vahl hid behind the rock the saber was backing up someone into the back of the cave hey smelly! rex yelled the saber turned its head rex what are doing ?! vahl asked don't worry I speak saber rex said not really paying attention to his answer what?! vahl said this was the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard lizardo who was on rex's shoulder its true just listen to him lizardo said rex ended the conversation by jumping in front of the saber rex then roared at the saber and got his sword ready whoa vahl said rex wasn't kidding about being able to talk to sabers she thought the saber jumped at rex but rex rolled under him and slashed the saber in the stomach the saber hissed due to the pain. rex who had rolled to the back side of the saber which the saber started scratching rex blocked the sharp claws which he failed to block one and a claw raked down his chest rex flinched but twirled and hit the saber in the face knocking the big cat back roaring in pain then he just crawled away like a kitty running away yay you better run lizardo said jumping off rexs shoulder doing a few kungfu moves. the saber ran ever faster but didn't pay attention and derped his way off a cliff 2 seconds later rex stood there in triumph rex walked over to his prize a saber tooth he then looked over to the victim of the animal attack which started running over to him it was a nord about 16 years old you okay rex asked him ye-yea he answered still a little shook up vahl who was running over to rex had noticed the deep scratch marks in his chest rex didn't seem to care thoughts rex just used a healing spell and the deep scars went away.

who are you? rex asked I'm areum he answered okay I'm rex this is lizardo pointing to the small talking lizard and this is vahl rex said and by any chance is there a town near by? rex asked yes there is just go south east and you'll be a farkreath areum answered thanks rex said come on lets go rex said is he coming with us? vahl asked yep he is rex said as he started walking down the hill lizardo jumped back on his shoulder.

2 hours later

rex and vahl were walking through the farkreath gates . finally we're here! rex said yahoo lizardo said jumping up and down for joy as they walked through the town vahl bumped into some people in hoods sorry about that vahl said but all the hooded guys could do was stare creepily at her and when ever she looked behind her they're they were just stand there rex didn't seem to notice them at the moment alright vahl its getting late rex said we better get to the tavern then vahl said anything to get away from the guys in the hoods as they walked in the attendant asked them how many rooms? 2 please rex said alright here you go she said giving 1 to rex and one to vahl. rex and vahl said good night as they walked to both of there rooms .

the four men in the hoods were huddled in a circle in the archer area looking at a amulet with a image popping out of it so vahl is farkreath the image said yes master, she is but she is with the one who destroyed the silencer. the the tallest hooded man don't worry about him he has no idea what's going on focus on destroying vahl the image said speaking of which master why did you turn her loose and not kill her right there and then? the smallest hooded man asked its more fun to hunt them down with no memories of the ones they care about and all the training , strength, magic, luck and guidance is taken away from them and hunt them down and make them suffer the image said so should we send **it** to destroy her one of the hooded men said yes lets send **it **the image said it will be fun to watch her die at the hands of the **Scythewing **the image said before turning it self off ending there meeting.

the next morning

vahl was outside getting some air the morning air was crisp rex walked out of the tavern yawning morning vahl what's up? rex said with a smile I have a bad feeling something bad is about to happen vahl said just at that moment a ear bursting hiss came from the sky when they looked up there was a dragon like creature circling in the sky but its wings where weird it was like a giant scythe the blade part pointing to the front and its feet had talons its arms were very small like trex arms but it had sharp claws and its long tale had a scythe blade pointing up with spikes on the bottom of the blade it was dark gray in color but the blades were silver it made anther loud hissing noise it seemed to be looking right at vahl. prepare to meet your doom vahl rex and vahl looked at the roof of the tavern and they saw to four hooded men . who are you?! rex yelled we are the tenokins the tallest hooded man said we were sent from the master to destroy her pointing one of its withered hands at vahl

rex and lizardo looked at her vahl do you know these people? rex asked no vahl said well who ever the heck you are we wont let you hurt our friend lizardo yelled at to hooded men oh its not us you have to worry about its the **scythewing **you have to worry about the hooded man said just as he said that the scythewing flew behind the hooded men and hovered there flapping its wings destroy them both! the hooded man yelled the scythe wing hissed and it jumped on the ground on the road and the guards were running but the scythe wing opened its mouth a small red ball came out and went in front of the guards and a red thunder bold came out and reduced all the guards it hit to ash's but all the surviving guards ran for there lives (okay they ran In circles and screamed like a little girl) it then faced rex and lizardo. lizardo just stood on rex's shoulder with a blank expression on his face yep your on own peace lizardo said jumping off his shoulder and hid somewhere

the scythewing narrowed its eye's at rex it roared rex grabbed his sword and got into a fighting stance the scythewing tried to stab him by trying to hit rex with the wing blades rex jumped out of the way leaving the blade stuck in the ground rex grabbed the blade and held on as the scythewing got it out of the ground rex then jumped aiming for the face but the scythewing saw him unleashed another ball but this one was light blue and a thunderbolt of the same color was unleashed but instead of turning rex into a pile of ashes it froze him solid rex! vahl screamed lizardo gasped and trembled in fear from his hiding spot but just as the scythewing was about to destroy rex in ice crystal with its tail blade but then arrow came out of nowhere and hit the scythewing in the eye it screamed in pain then 5 fire arrows hit the frozen rex and melted him out almost immediately and rex's crest on his armor started to glow red and rex pointed his sword to the sky and yelled time up! rex then turned to a flash of yellow light and the scythewing only could stand there and get hit a thousand times and when the scythewing went into turbo making millions of those orbs of millions of different colors shooting them everywhere the scythewing roared in frustration and was about to fly way when rex's spell stopped and to the scythewing's surprise rexs sword was in its head the scythewing hissed one last time before it started turning to stone and a red energy came from the stone and went to vahl rex flinched but was unhurt from the dragon soul what just happened? rex asked I don't know! vahl said you may have won this time but we will be hooded man said before the four men disappeared into a grey wind. who was the guy who saved me? from being turned to a rex ice cube rex said it was me areum said I was going to ask to join you so here I was walking along with all my weapons and armor to see this thing so I shot 1 arrow to blind it and I missed with the other 5 fire ones areum explained well I was turned into a ice cube so thank god you missed the that thing. rex said rex your okay! lizardo said running on all fours this time. this was great now what do we do? vahl said I found this fall from those hooded guys lizardo said it was a key for a house in windhelm rex said but how windhelm is blocked of from everyone except for those who live there rex said

odd well I know a way in actually areum said there's a small bridge under the main one who knows whats down there areum finished okay then everyone next stop windhelm rex said come on lets go! vahl said as they walk as the rises for a new day.

* * *

okay every one here it is and also what's a OC? and if you like it please review and do you like the new cover screen I founded online and saved it but the everything besides the v and the triangle I did so hope you like it and the " thing I thought it was the punctuation that tells someone is talking so I am sorry also for the lack of punctuation .,!,ect so I hope you like it took me 2hours to write with my misspells and bad typing skills in general

but I hope you like it keep and keep venturing on :)


	3. the workshop ch 3

rex and vahl were walking on a stone road, lizardo was in rex's backpack **tinkering** around. But areum was behind rex and vahl making a small triangle rex on the left and vahl on the right. rex? vahl said yes? rex said not really looking at her but paying attention to the road ahead, do you think there are anymore of those scythewing's ? vahl asked well they probably have a whole army of them rex said your right about that word around town that a swarm of dragon like creatures to the eastern mountains on the border areum said rex and vahl turned around and looked at him with an expression that said why didn't you mention earlier?! Areum just got the message and just started whistle. By now the sun was going down over the snow covered trees and it seemed to illuminate the white snow .

rex and lizardo sat in a small tent just large enough to sit in (plus lizardo is the size of a large ferret) a small glowing lantern was the only light except the full moons that glowed white. You know what I don't understand is? lizardo said what? rex said is that what does vahl have to go with those four creeps back there with the scythe wing? lizardo asked who knows rex said yawning is been along few days with out sleep. Well I guess we will find out in windhelm tomorrow rex said before he lied down and went to sleep, lizardo who did not feel any less curious then when the conversation started sighed and went into rex's backpack and went to sleep.

that night rex dreamed he was in a greyish room with only one light and the walls had a foreboding feel to it everything was blurry which rex could make out a man not of no species rex knew of and its armor was black but its only showing skin was its hands and head which rex knew it was white as paper its hands where big with long fingers which looked very sharp and old and its face rex didn't get a good look with his blurred vision but it looked like a skull with no mouth and and figure was tall very tall it just glided creepily to him and it seemed to hover in front of him then its face got closer to rex's to the point that rex could only see a grey blur and it whispered in rex's ear silence to death. its voice was demonic and scary rex at that moment jumped awake panting and scared as he looked around franticly rex then got up and thought what the heck was that? as rex got out of the tent he noticed vahl sitting on a rock looking at the moon.

hey what are doing up? rex asked just thinking... vahl said not looking at him at all rex sat down on a near by rock and looked up at the moon his tail swished back and forth look i just wanted to thank you for helping me vahl said eeh it was nothing rex said no i mean sorry for getting you mixed up in all this mess vahl said well what are friends for rex said with a chuckle and also i was wondering where did you come from? vahl said looking at him smiling iron ore island rex said home to the worlds greatest black smiths and the main maker of swords in the world rex said he knew he was bragging but he didn't care. Well come on lets get back to bed rex said i agree well need all the all the the energy we can get. vahl said as they walked away to there tents.

that morning

rex and vahl stood in front of the bridge to windhelm so where is this secret entrance areum rex asked ho right follow me areum said they were taken to a small bridge went forward then right then it turned left and at the end of the bridge was a darwfven door in fact the bridge seemed darwfven as well. rex was the last one to cross he was not to fond of anything that was darwfven or had to do with deep elf's. were here welcome to the windhelm areum said opening the door but what was in there was not a town it was a cat walk rex walked inside first to see if it was safe the room was huge as it seemed to go one forever on each side of the cat walk there were pillars with darwfven robots being built by giant iron arms hanging from the ceiling the room smelled of construction but there seemed to be nothing on the bottom of the cat walk because there was nothing but a dark pit the ceiling was metal. rex made his way to the end of the cat walk which sharply turned left to wall and gave the signal to come and vahl came next then areum. Rex who was working on the door trying to get it open when they heard a siren went off in and the door opened and two bandits came out swords drawn and everything rex was quick he brought out his sword the one bandit went after rex and pretty much killed himself buy running into the sword and died and the other bandit just fell of the cat walk and fell wow who trained these idiots? lizardo said they continued forward to a hall way with windows of random darwfven stuff inside one with a robot ,**a blue box, **and some other they never imagined.

22 1/2 guards later

rex and vahl came to a door at the end of the same hallway. man these guys practically killed them self more then us areum joked tell me about it vahl said rolling her eyes as she stepped through the door way followed by rex and areum. (ladies first XD)the room on the other side did not seem so bright and new it just seemed like some ancient ruins with a side of moss on the wall. ( bad joke sorry:( ) a voice seemed to come from one side of the room but ( note the reason the dude talking in the room doesn't notice them is because right next to the door there is a large fallen part of ceiling and can not see rex, areum and vahl ) where is the **project! **said the voice in a aggressive manner rex knew it was a guy talking then a new voice that seemed girlish but not a weak girlish noise no it was like when a woman is out for blood and angry as... well you know what (hint starts with the letter H).ill never give it to you rex looked off the side of the rock they were hiding behind the two people seemed to be on a elevation on a circular platform with stairs leading up to it the girl was in a cage while the man was trying to interrogate the girl. the girl had red hair a blue jacket and a yellow thing flouting around her which rex wanted to hunt down because cats love to chase shiny stuff ( you know the red dot thing that cats chase around ) areum who was memorized by the girl in the cage which when lizardo saw this he waved his had in front of areums face no response that was the man tried again where is the **project!** her you'll never get your hands on the **dawfgon**! the girl yelled back then in response the man slapped her and the girl fell unconscious areum then did something out of pure anger shot a arrow at the mans head but just as it was about to hit the man grabbed the arrow out of full flight. the man then grabbed a arrow with a bomb on and shot the rock nice going areum rex said sarcastically as they took a few steps back from the rock. after the rock blew up two arrows hit vahl and areum who seemed to fall sleep instantly then rex saw the man walk threw the smoke and debris with 2 other bandits then he felt a pain in the back of the neck he reached and pulled out a dart nighty night kitty the man said in a taunting tone as rex started to fall asleep from the dart the last thing rex heard before losing consciousness was what should we do with them sir one of the bandits asked take the darkelf and put her in the dungeon the guy put him with **poet** and this cat guy put him in with the **angels** the bandit said with a evil grin.

* * *

hope you liked it

and also look for the q&a fanfiction just review your questions and ill write it fanfiction part

and remember keep venturing on ( salute)


	4. the workshop part 2 ch 4

When rex woke up he was in a cave but it wasn't pitch black thanks to a few torch's on the wall weird... rex said I'm still armed... it was true he had everything his gold ,his sword, his nirnroot. lizardo!? rex yelled what? a drowsy said from inside his backpack wow they even left you in there rex said the room was empty for the most part just a rock in the middle and for some reason a sand castle (note forgot to mention the floor was sand ) right next to a small pond with a small river coming from the wall. what the ... buddy look! lizardo said on rex's shoulder ex turned around and saw two stone statues in front of them. What how did they get there rex said while walked around looking at them. The statues had a robe on or something and the creepiest thing about the two statues was that they're hands were covering they're face's and plus the fact it had wings gave rex Goosebumps. come on le-ets find a way out of this place rex said running into a near by cave lizardo looked back and the statues were looking at them looking at them lizardo gulped as they continued.

vahl awoke in a cell on the floor in a drowsy daze (basically she feels like she is having a morning when you slap your alarm clocks snooze button but you only have only 20 minutes to get up and go to work and you probably have no idea what i'm talking about... (sigh) lets just get back to the story ) as vahl got up she looked around the cell had a stone floor and stone walls a fur bed and no cell would be complete with out a random dead guy ( right? RIGHT?! ) and behind her there was a small bar window and on each side of her was a torch in front of her was the cell door. first thing she did was try the door to only question her self why she even tried the door she was in a jail cell next thing she did was look out the window and gasped because she saw two scythewing's perched on the walls of the prison but one scythewing was different it had the same body shape but it's wings were bent to the side like arms its feet look like high heels the tip of the foot was sharp a nuf (sorry miss spell ill fix it later) to kill some one with a single poke and it had a scythe shaped blade pointing back from it's head like a backward baseball cap ( a very awesome metaphor... I think its a metaphor) well rex was right they do have more then one of those thing's vahl muttered then she turned around and looked out of her cell. Bingo she said as she saw a trail of gunpowder on the ground leading across the hallway to a barrel of gunpowder she then grabbed the torch and threw it at the trail of gunpowder and almost instantly the trail caught flame and was moving quickly down the trail vahl ran to the back of the cell when the flame got to the gunpowder barrel it exploded the cell door flying landing right on the dead guy well that worked she said getting a strand of hair out of her face and ran out of the cell and down the small hallway.

rex and lizardo are in a temple like room with stairs and the same statues as before lizardo found them creepy because when ever he looked at them the statues seemed to look at him and seem a little closer then before and one of them even turned into a terrifying demon like thing with horn's and fangs the room had a slight elevation to it stairs going up to a small wall with pillars next to it with a small inscriptions on a small pallet coming out of the wall what's it say lizardo said beware the moving angel's or you find your future in the past...rex said lizardo looked back and tugged on rex's helmet rex looked! lizardo said rex turned around to see the statues on the stares blocking the path down they had a wicked look on there face's so these are the so called angle's rex said why are they not attacking that was when rex blinked lizardo looked away for a few seconds and when they looked back the statues seemed closer this went around in rex's head for a few seconds that's it! rex said they can only move when your not looking that was when rex had and idea lizardo would you go into my backpack rex said yea why? ho nothing I just thought up a way to kill these things rex said ho have fun with that and if you die let me know okay lizardo said as he went into rex's backpack rex grabbed his sword and closed his eye's and slashed the sword to the left then he heard a thud and a scream of terror rex opened his eye to see a cut in half stone statue on the floor and the other statue's seemed to have there back turned too him with surprised look on there face, first time some one did that isn't that right? rex said smiling in amusement walking out of the room with swag.

vahl made it to the out side of the dawfven complex maze thing alive and undetected shutting the door behind her sighing they really need better guards vahl said with a smirk she was on a small staircase on the side of one of the many tower's. It seemed to twirl around the tower sense she had no where left to go but up she started to climb the stair well (note I added a blizzard you know why not) as she made her ascend up the stairs she was shivering due to her lack of armor she finally got to the top it was a large area with a door to the other side yes time to get out of this storm vahl said the wind hitting her harshly where do you think your going a voice said from above when she looked up she saw a dragon but it made a electronic hum it landed right in front of her it shook the tower say hello vahl to the darfwgon the man said coming out of the head and shooting a dart at her neck she ran the first dart missed her because she dodged but she got hit by the second dart as she fell asleep she heard the evil laugh of the man only then did she realize it was the same man as the man in the chamber nighty night hero he said as she falls asleep yet again.

rex and lizardo are in a small tunnel that branched off in many directions the so called angels seem to be directing them someplace with huge rocks rex knew it was them he could hear them giggle from behind the rock's it wasn't after five blockade's that one angel threw something over the rock it was a small stone tablet what's it say lizardo asked it say's help us defeat the devil for we are the weeping angels rex read what the heck are they talking about I don't know but if we keep going we will find out. he said that so they continued down the small tunnel it went right then left and even a bit up it was a crazy tunnel until they got to a huge room on the top of each corner there was a dawfven pipe's. there was a pit of lava that seemed to take up half of the room. The other part was just plain old stone. To the right of the entrance on the wall there were more writing lizardo said he had this jumped off of rex's shoulder walked over to the small sign and read or at least tried to read the pink unicorn will find you and give you hug's? lizardo misread rex rolled his eye's and just pushed lizardo over with his foot and read beware the weeping devil for he will not be so merciful to send you back if he finds you rex said he didn't know what that meant but it was creepy to him all the same what the heck does that mean lizardo said tilting his head almost on cue the ground started to shake and he heard a roar behind him and when he looked back there was a huge stone statue on the lava this statue was ugly and looked like a demon with its horns, fang's. It was looking at rex with hatred in it's eye's well that make's sense rex muttered it's just a huge angel so maybe he could still kill it some how so rex drew his sword and shut his eye and jumped he heard a wham him so he then pointed his sword down and heard a shink sound and a scream of pain rex opened his eye's to see a expression of pain and discomfort on the devil's face rex then ran up it's arm and shut his eye's when he was on his shoulder and swung his sword left right then down. opening his eye's again he jumped off and when he got to the ground he threw a dagger toward its heart rex blinked just as it connected the dagger went into its heart as the beast screamed in pain and fell on his back hitting the wall on the other side of the room breaking it wide open the rex opened his eye's to turn the devil into a perfect bridge well that's one less demon in the world I guess rex said walking up the demonbridge. To the other side into the hole in the wall inside was a stare well going up or down well up it is rex said he knew he better get to the surface

5 minutes later

rex kicked a iron door only to see a man with a mask on the other side with his sword out and in his hand he then shouted the words fus ro da...

**to be continued...**

* * *

I've got some announcements go to my profile to see what's going down

and review with a link with fanart if you made any okay


	5. fox? ch:5

Areum awoke in a small cell with what seemed like nothing was with him he got up of the ground to look around he was some what dazed that was when he heard a small yip he looked down to see the cutest little fox looking up at him. umm hi? areum said when the fox jumped between the cell bar's went to the other side of the room and started to push a box over to a big wooden table. when the fox got there it jumped on the box to the table where it got to the wall it then picked a key of its hook and ran over to him. areum grabbed gently from the fox's jaws the key wasn't covered in spit so that helped a lot. areum then unlocked the door and walked out of the cell then he heard a small bark and looked over to the right to see the fox gesturing to follow in front of a iron door which was a crack open and led to a stone spiral staircase which looked like they went into nothingness but he almost missed the chest with his stuff inside he put his armor on and found a axe? he stood there for a while and decided to take it you never know when you need a axe. that was when a little tiny yellow light came out of and circled him playfully before flying over to the fox who was looking down into the chest as well by balancing with it back paws and front paws on the rim of the chest areum then closed the chest and the fox then again ran to the door and went up the stairs with the little light following areum was running to keep up with the fox up the black staircase.

two hours later

the fox was sitting on the top of the stairs waiting for areum who was literally crawling up the step's due to being tired finally got up to the top. He drank a stamina potion and slapped him self to get the effects better he got a better look around it wasn't the end of the stairs at all it was just a platform under a some broken stairs which was unreachable and a there was a door half way up well now wh- areum was cut short by a scream and the doors came open and rex came flying out and hit the wall and slid down slowly like a bug on a wind shield until he fell down and looked up at areum and smiled hey what's up? rex said? well we were trying to escape areum said with who ? rex asked. areum then gestured to the fox sitting next to him. I see rex said wearily so it and small problem thought the fox has led me to a dead end areum said. rex looked at the broken stairs above ho that's not a problem rex said pulling out a small flute like instrument he then blew a few note then the crest on his chest seemed to hum along and glow then there surrounding started to glow puck yellow and the stairs came back. rex put the gento back in his pocket and started walking up the stairs. you guys coming or not rex yelled back areum was running right behind him. that was awesome! what was that!? areum asked its the past return song it doesn't last forever so hurry up you two. The fox went in front of everyone and led the way.

* * *

sorry for taking so long with this chapter

I wanted to put in a little extra but push came to shove and well I got lazy

and also you need to review more because if you review the more likely ill come out with it sooner, heck sometimes (aka always) will only make the chapter if I get at least 1 or 2 reviews so have fun


	6. authors notes and anounce ments

rex and vahl were walking on a stone road, lizardo was in rex's backpack **tinkering** around. But areum was behind rex and vahl making a small triangle rex on the left and vahl on the right. rex? vahl said yes? rex said not really looking at her but paying attention to the road ahead, do you think there are anymore of those scythewing's ? vahl asked well they probably have a whole army of them rex said your right about that word around town that a swarm of dragon like creatures to the eastern mountains on the border areum said rex and vahl turned around and looked at him with an expression that said why didn't you mention earlier?! Areum just got the message and just started whistle. By now the sun was going down over the snow covered trees and it seemed to illuminate the white snow .

rex and lizardo sat in a small tent just large enough to sit in (plus lizardo is the size of a large ferret) a small glowing lantern was the only light except the full moons that glowed white. You know what I don't understand is? lizardo said what? rex said is that what does vahl have to go with those four creeps back there with the scythe wing? lizardo asked who knows rex said yawning is been along few days with out sleep. Well I guess we will find out in windhelm tomorrow rex said before he lied down and went to sleep, lizardo who did not feel any less curious then when the conversation started sighed and went into rex's backpack and went to sleep.

that night rex dreamed he was in a greyish room with only one light and the walls had a foreboding feel to it everything was blurry which rex could make out a man not of no species rex knew of and its armor was black but its only showing skin was its hands and head which rex knew it was white as paper its hands where big with long fingers which looked very sharp and old and its face rex didn't get a good look with his blurred vision but it looked like a skull with no mouth and and figure was tall very tall it just glided creepily to him and it seemed to hover in front of him then its face got closer to rex's to the point that rex could only see a grey blur and it whispered in rex's ear silence to death. its voice was demonic and scary rex at that moment jumped awake panting and scared as he looked around franticly rex then got up and thought what the heck was that? as rex got out of the tent he noticed vahl sitting on a rock looking at the moon.

hey what are doing up? rex asked just thinking... vahl said not looking at him at all rex sat down on a near by rock and looked up at the moon his tail swished back and forth look i just wanted to thank you for helping me vahl said eeh it was nothing rex said no i mean sorry for getting you mixed up in all this mess vahl said well what are friends for rex said with a chuckle and also i was wondering where did you come from? vahl said looking at him smiling iron ore island rex said home to the worlds greatest black smiths and the main maker of swords in the world rex said he knew he was bragging but he didn't care. Well come on lets get back to bed rex said i agree well need all the all the the energy we can get. vahl said as they walked away to there tents.

that morning

rex and vahl stood in front of the bridge to windhelm so where is this secret entrance areum rex asked ho right follow me areum said they were taken to a small bridge went forward then right then it turned left and at the end of the bridge was a darwfven door in fact the bridge seemed darwfven as well. rex was the last one to cross he was not to fond of anything that was darwfven or had to do with deep elf's. were here welcome to the windhelm areum said opening the door but what was in there was not a town it was a cat walk rex walked inside first to see if it was safe the room was huge as it seemed to go one forever on each side of the cat walk there were pillars with darwfven robots being built by giant iron arms hanging from the ceiling the room smelled of construction but there seemed to be nothing on the bottom of the cat walk because there was nothing but a dark pit the ceiling was metal. rex made his way to the end of the cat walk which sharply turned left to wall and gave the signal to come and vahl came next then areum. Rex who was working on the door trying to get it open when they heard a siren went off in and the door opened and two bandits came out swords drawn and everything rex was quick he brought out his sword the one bandit went after rex and pretty much killed himself buy running into the sword and died and the other bandit just fell of the cat walk and fell wow who trained these idiots? lizardo said they continued forward to a hall way with windows of random darwfven stuff inside one with a robot ,**a blue box, **and some other they never imagined.

22 1/2 guards later

rex and vahl came to a door at the end of the same hallway. man these guys practically killed them self more then us areum joked tell me about it vahl said rolling her eyes as she stepped through the door way followed by rex and areum. (ladies first XD)the room on the other side did not seem so bright and new it just seemed like some ancient ruins with a side of moss on the wall. ( bad joke sorry:( ) a voice seemed to come from one side of the room but ( note the reason the dude talking in the room doesn't notice them is because right next to the door there is a large fallen part of ceiling and can not see rex, areum and vahl ) where is the **project! **said the voice in a aggressive manner rex knew it was a guy talking then a new voice that seemed girlish but not a weak girlish noise no it was like when a woman is out for blood and angry as... well you know what (hint starts with the letter H).ill never give it to you rex looked off the side of the rock they were hiding behind the two people seemed to be on a elevation on a circular platform with stairs leading up to it the girl was in a cage while the man was trying to interrogate the girl. the girl had red hair a blue jacket and a yellow thing flouting around her which rex wanted to hunt down because cats love to chase shiny stuff ( you know the red dot thing that cats chase around ) areum who was memorized by the girl in the cage which when lizardo saw this he waved his had in front of areums face no response that was the man tried again where is the **project!** her you'll never get your hands on the **dawfgon**! the girl yelled back then in response the man slapped her and the girl fell unconscious areum then did something out of pure anger shot a arrow at the mans head but just as it was about to hit the man grabbed the arrow out of full flight. the man then grabbed a arrow with a bomb on and shot the rock nice going areum rex said sarcastically as they took a few steps back from the rock. after the rock blew up two arrows hit vahl and areum who seemed to fall sleep instantly then rex saw the man walk threw the smoke and debris with 2 other bandits then he felt a pain in the back of the neck he reached and pulled out a dart nighty night kitty the man said in a taunting tone as rex started to fall asleep from the dart the last thing rex heard before losing consciousness was what should we do with them sir one of the bandits asked take the darkelf and put her in the dungeon the guy put him with **poet** and this cat guy put him in with the **angels** the bandit said with a evil grin.

* * *

hope you liked it

and also look for the q&a fanfiction just review your questions and ill write it fanfiction part

and remember keep venturing on ( salute)


End file.
